


Pumpkin Spice

by vanjie_love



Series: Autumn Leaves [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Pumpkin spice bull shit, they just really like each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanjie_love/pseuds/vanjie_love
Summary: Brooke and Vanessa have an unusual first date.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Autumn Leaves [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942153
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thank you campvanjie for letting me bounce ideas off of you.  
> Thank you GoldenBHytes for reading and loving it

_**Brooke** : what's your favorite thing about fall? Why do you love it so much?_

_**Vanessa** : the trees change colors_

_**Vanessa** : the cripd.air_

_**Vanessa** : crisp air *** fuckin nails_

_**Vanessa** : caramel apples and apple cider_

Brooke giggled. Vanessa just got her nails done and they were so long! Brooke made a point to tell the other girl don't think you're coming anywhere near me with those nails! Even though she’s sure that Vanessa would be gentle either way.

_**Brooke** : lol. okay, least favorite part?_

_**Vanessa** : pumpkin. Spice. EVERYTHING! It's everywhere. So obnoxipus _

**_Vanessa:_ ** _fuckin nails..._

Vanessa liked Brooke. Like, really liked Brooke. Brooke was her absolute favorite person in the world. They’ve been texting nonstop since the party two weeks ago and they were really enjoying getting to know each other. 

One night, Vanessa was feeling bold. She had been waiting and waiting for Brooke to ask her on a date to no avail. So she finally decided to ask her.

_**Vanessa** : When you gonna ask me out?_

_**Brooke** : What makes you think I have to be the one to ask you out? Lol._

_**Vanessa** : Lol, alright mami, how about I ask you? You wanna go on a date with my loud ass?_

_**Brooke** : Only if you let me pick the date. _

_**Vanessa** : Done_

Brooke thought hard for a few days. She wanted to do something super cute for her first date with Vanessa. By the time Saturday rolled around, she knew exactly what to do. 

She had Vanessa meet her in the common area between their dorms. Vanessa wore a deep burgundy sweater that looked amazing with her skin tone and Brooke wore a soft, light green hoodie that matched her eyes. It wasn’t fancy, but neither was their date. They didn’t want anything extravagant- they’re two broke college students.

They went to the mall. It was busy with people but Brooke and Vanessa didn’t mind. 

“I like your sweater.” Vanessa smiles, “it matches your eyes.”

Brooke already knew that but she blushed because Vanessa said it.

“So, what we doin’ here? What’s your ‘super cute’ plan?” 

“A scavenger hunt!” Brooke’s face lit up, “kind of. We will go to different stores and see who can find the most random pumpkin spice scented/flavored things. Whoever wins, plans the next date.”

Vanessa is so excited because this idea really is so cute. She grabs Brooke’s hand and they head to the first store: a candle store. Of course they had the typical candles, air fresheners and things. Nothing too wild. Vanessa found a pumpkin spice scented face mask, and Brooke found lip balm. They moved on.

Brooke and Vanessa decided to sit in the food court and get something to eat. Brooke couldn't take her eyes off of Vanessa. She really was so pretty. Brooke loved the way her curls framed her face, and she could get lost in her honey colored doe eyes. Don't even get Brooke started on Vanessa's body. If she was thinking about what the other girl would look like underneath her in her bed, well, nobody needed to know.

"Whatcha starin at, blondie?" Vanessa asked, but she had a knowing smirk painted on her lips. 

Brooke felt her cheeks turn pink. 

"You just look really nice today." 

Vanessa's face turned as red as her sweater as she responded with a soft _thank you_ and it was one of the sweetest moments ever. 

Once they ate lunch, they decided to get back to the task at hand. But they still couldn't find many cool pumpkin spice things.

They were about to give up until they walked past a new store in the corner. It seemed more like a _Spencer’s_ type of store, with oddities and pop culture items. 

“There’s bound to be stuff in here!” Vanessa shrieked and pulled Brooke inside.

They split up and started searching separate parts of the store. Vanessa kept stealing glances back at Brooke. She could look at her all day.

Vanessa made her way down the _adult_ aisle and-

"Jackpot!" She giggled as she picked up a small bottle from the second shelf. 

"Oh, Brookie," she said, coming up behind the taller girl. 

She snaked an arm around Brooke's waist and slipped her hand in her back pocket. 

"I found my item, and I gotta say, I'm gonna win." 

Brooke had a sly grin on her face. 

"No, Nessa, I don't think so."

Vanessa's heart skipped at the nickname and she wanted to take the taller girl's clothes off right then and there. 

Focus. 

Vanessa just held up her item so Brooke could see, and Brooke let out a snorting laugh. In Vanessa's grasp was a small bottle of pumpkin spice personal lubricant. They both burst into giggles.

"That one is pretty good, but what about these?"

In Brooke's free hand, the one that wasn't resting on Vanessa's hip, were a pair of pumpkin spice edible panties. Vanessa's jaw dropped and she laughed. Both of their minds were in the same place.

Brooke smiled and leaned down to kiss the shorter girl. 

"You win," Vanessa whispers against her lips and grabs the panties out of Brooke's hand, "but I'm planning the next date."

With a wink, Vanessa turns and walks towards the checkout, Brooke following closely behind. 

**Author's Note:**

> "I came up with too many dirty things with that lube" - GoldenBHytes 2020 
> 
> Hahahaha love youuu
> 
> As always, find me on Tumblr @/vanjies.toes


End file.
